


Snowbound

by angelus2hot



Series: Daytime Friends and Nighttime Lovers [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: st_20_fics, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They get more unexpected time alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowbound

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Snowbound  
>  **Fandom:** Star Trek  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** James T. Kirk/Janice/Rand  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 316  
>  **Summary:** They get more unexpected time alone.  
>  **A/N:** written for [St_20_fics](http://st_20_fics.livejournal.com)

James T. Kirk stood staring out the window at the snow covering the ground. He had thought he’d had it all planned out so very carefully; a secret romantic getaway to a remote cabin in the woods high in the mountains where no one would know where they were. But he hadn’t planned on the snowstorm that had come in sometime during the night when they had been locked in each other’s arms.

The soft sound of movement behind him alerted him to her presence as she slipped her arms around his waist and laid her cheek against the bare skin of his back. “A penny for your thoughts.”

He gently squeezed her hands against his stomach. “There’s a huge snowstorm that has stalled directly over top of us. There’s no way a transporter could get through it.” It was as if Mother Nature herself was conspiring to keep the two lovers together for as long as possible. “We can’t leave.”

He could feel her smile against his skin as she tightened her arms around him; she snuggled even closer. “Okay.”

_Okay?_ That certainly wasn’t the reaction he had been expecting. “Not that I mind but aren’t you concerned about regulations, getting caught or...” 

He’d brought up her concerns from when she’d first arrived but now she didn’t care about anything else. After having these few days alone with the Captain she just wanted more. “Well, I for one I’m looking forward to spending more time alone with you.” She let her hands fall to her sides as she took a step back. “Let’s not waste a moment.” She held out her hand. “Please come back to bed, Jim.”

He had to admit she had a point. One he couldn’t and wouldn’t refuse. A slow sexy smile spread across his face as he reached out and took her hand. “Whatever you say, Janice. Whatever you say.”


End file.
